Sapphic Spellcasters
by Writesworn
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia grows more in touch with her own identity as she falls ever harder for Erza Scarlet. This work documents the beginning of this experience and the subsequent experiences the two go through together.
1. Dream Magic Aftermath

"You're going down, ya freak!" roared Natsu, flying through the air and landing a dazzling array of fiery punches on his enemy's face. The look of surprise was unmistakable as his foe plummeted to the earth, a resounding crash ringing out as he slammed into the ground. Natsu landed, his stern expression quickly shifting into a victorious grin. "We beat him, guys! Behold the power of Fairy Tail!" was heard before Natsu fell unconscious alongside his opponent.

"That battle was too close for my liking. We were nearly all wiped out," sighed Erza, de-quipping her armor and falling to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. So long as we're together, no one can stand in our way!" Lucy smiled, though it was evident that she was severely weakened from the fight. Hair askew and clothes tattered, her body was littered with cuts and scrapes. Erza returned her smile. "You're right. We're lucky that we have each other."

Gray, exhausted, pushed himself to his feet. He surveyed the scene. A crumbling tower holding a shattered lacrima was visible behind the craters in the ground before him. In one lay his pink-haired ally; in another, his defeated enemy. "Happy! Can you fly?" he asked, looking at his blue furry friend. Happy nodded, though he looked as tired as the rest of his team. "Will you carry Natsu?" inquired Gray. " I don't think he's going to be moving for a while." "Aye sir!" said a weary but resolute Happy, saluting Gray before grabbing an unconscious Natsu.

...

Lucy exhaled deeply. She sank into the hot waters of her bath. She basked in its warmth, feeling the sensation of the soothing heat on her skin. Her wounds stung as they soaked, though she didn't mind. Her worries melted away with each breath, the steamy vapor clearing her head. She reflected on the nightmarish force with which she had just battled. Dream magic was particularly powerful; Lucy found herself trying to forget both the horrors she had just fought through as well as the uneasiness she felt about falling asleep after her bath.

Though she was paying careful attention to the assuaging warmth of the waters, phantasmal images flickered through her mind. The ruins of Fairy Tail, littered with the bodies of her comrades, surrounded her. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she beheld the lifeless forms of Elfman and Levy. She felt her heart skip a beat and a surge of dread as her gaze shifted to Erza's crumpled body.

Lucy jolted back to the present, startled by a sudden knock at her door. A sense of malaise came over her. It was late, and she wasn't expecting visitors. She cautiously rose from her bath, unplugging the drain and wrapping herself in a white towel. She found herself nervously grabbing Loki's gate key off of her dresser. There was another knock at the door. "C-coming!" stammered Lucy, steeling herself for the approaching confrontation. Her heart pounded as she reached for the doorknob. She grabbed it and jerked the door open.

"Erza?" A sudden wave of relief washed over her. Erza blushed, eyes widening before shifting her gaze away from Lucy. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll return to the guild-" "No, come in. It's alright," welcomed Lucy, her heart rate slowly normalizing. Erza stepped into Lucy's home, looking uneasy. Lucy closed the door, locking it before turning to Erza.

"Is everything alright?" asked Lucy concernedly, looking upon Erza with care. "I couldn't sleep. I was feeling restless because of our earlier encounter, and I needed to get out of the guild hall," replied Erza. Her eyes met Lucy's before looking away again. Realization dawned on Lucy as she glanced down at her towel. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me change into some pajamas," she said, walking over to her dresser. She placed Loki's gate key back on the dresser as she grabbed her change of clothes. "You weren't the only one who was feeling restless," she mentioned before stepping into the bathroom.

In the living room, Erza sat, feeling a subtle calmness slowly entering her mind. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. She closed her eyes. It felt as if she was finally able to catch her breath. In the guild hall, Erza had found herself unable to get the visions caused by the dream magic out of her head. The scene of her receiving a fatal blow was stuck on repeat. In the illusion, a feeling of utter helplessness came over her. She, Erza Scarlet, had fallen and failed to defend those about whom she cared the most.

As these images faded from her thoughts, she heard the bathroom doorknob click. She opened her eyes to see Lucy emerging in pink short-sleeve pajamas. She smiled, observing the patterned Fairy Tail emblem covering the pajamas. "I'm really glad you came over, Erza," Lucy confessed. "I just couldn't shake what happened earlier, you know? That magic we fought was horrible." "I understand the sentiment," concurred Erza. "I don't know what drives a person to commit such atrocities against their fellow wizards."

For a moment, Lucy was quiet. "Can I ask you something?" she questioned shakily. "What did you see? I just-" Erza's eyes widened in surprise as Lucy flung her arms around her. "It was so terrible, Erza!" Lucy's voice cracked. "Everyone I love was dead! Their bodies were everywhere. A-and then I saw you, and I, I-" Lucy burst into tears. Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy's body, holding her as she sobbed. "It's alright," consoled Erza, pulling Lucy in closer. "I too had a truly terrifying experience. It's why I'm here now, with you."

"What did you see?" repeated Lucy, pulling back enough to look at Erza. She wiped the tears from her face. Erza, seeing Lucy's expectant eyes, shifted her own downward. "I died," she said, her gaze returning to Lucy's. "I watched myself fall, unable to protect the ones I love the most." She traced her hand down Lucy's arm, sliding her hand into Lucy's. "It was unbearable."

Lucy squeezed Erza's hand. A fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks, the drops falling and staining her pajama top. "I'm so sorry," she quavered. Erza sighed, her expression sorrowful. "I had to come see you. I couldn't rest without knowing you were alright." Lucy's tear-filled eyes seemed to soften. A passionate yet gentle warmth radiated from her gaze. "Thank you," said Lucy. "I don't think I would have gotten much sleep tonight either."

Lucy caressed the top of Erza's hand with her thumb. "Would you want to sleep here tonight?" she asked. As the words left her lips, she felt her heart begin to beat harder. She inadvertently drew in her breath and held it as her heart rate quickened. Erza tightened her grip on Lucy's hand. "I would like that very much," she replied, smiling softly. Lucy exhaled, feeling her pulse course throughout her body. She sat, her hand in Erza's, basking in the sensation for a moment.

"I, um, shall we?" said Lucy shyly, rising to walk to her bed. "Of course," Erza responded. As she stood up, she re-quipped into her lavender pajamas. Lucy pulled back her covers, climbing into bed. Erza followed suit, draping her arm around Lucy's torso. Lucy turned slightly, looking back at Erza. "I feel so at peace right now," she whispered. "I feel safe." As she turned to face the wall again, Erza whispered back, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. The Day After

Lucy stirred, her consciousness returning to her body. She felt the softness of her bed as she lay; a sweetly rich scent filled the air. Memories of last night began to come back to her. The softness of Erza's hand, the fullness of their embrace, the pounding of her heart – they had fallen asleep together. Lucy became aware of the empty space beside her, opening her eyes. A scintillating light greeted her, shining through the window. She squinted, pushing herself up.

"Rise and shine," called a familiar voice. Lucy's focus stabilized as she looked out from her bed. Erza, smiling, sat at the table across from her. She had changed out of her lavender pajamas and into her white sleeveless shirt and blue skirt. Lucy sniffed, identifying the sugary aroma as freshly made pancakes piled high atop the table. "I decided to let you rest. A girl needs her beauty sleep," smirked Erza.

Lucy crawled to the edge of her bed, placing her feet on the floor. She rubbed her eyes. "Did you make all those pancakes?" she inquired, feeling her stomach rumble in response to the aromatic breakfast before her. "I should hardly think that they fell from the sky," laughed Erza. "I figured that we would need our energy after yesterday."

Yesterday. What a whirlwind. The day's events flickered through Lucy's mind. She, along with the rest of her team, had fought a powerful dark wizard who used dream magic. Each of them had been trapped inside their worst nightmares for what felt like an eternity. Her team narrowly achieved victory, but they found themselves physically and mentally scarred from the battle. That night, Erza made a surprise visit; she, like Lucy, had found herself unable to shake the haunting visions. Their shared pain led to shared intimacy; Lucy, filled with a sense of safety, fell asleep in Erza's arms.

Now Erza sat before her with a homemade breakfast. Lucy felt the familiar sensation of her heart beginning to race. She rose out of bed, sitting at the table. She looked down at the table for a fleeting moment to catch her bearings, then shifted her gaze to Erza's. "Thanks for cooking breakfast, Erza," she smiled. Though the smile was genuine, she felt her pulse pound in her throat. Her head was swimming with thoughts; her heart, with feelings. "No problem!" beamed Erza. She stuck a fork into the topmost pancake, placing it on her plate. "Bon appétit!"

Lucy helped herself. It appeared that Erza was impeccable with more than just her wizarding skills – the meal was incredible. Lucy reflected on her flooding thoughts and feelings as she ate. She already felt close to Erza both emotionally and physically. Now that she thought about it, the notion of feeling safe around Erza was nothing new either. Perhaps it was the context of these feelings that was making her heart beat so quickly. Whatever the case, Lucy was certain that this felt right; however, she was worried about the impact that this would have on her team and her image in the eyes of the guild.

From Erza's perspective, Lucy seemed to be a bit detached. As Lucy cleared her plate, Erza thought about her own actions and feelings. She was nervously excited about the idea of displaying intimacy towards Lucy; as such, she felt that by being affectionate, she was following her heart. During their time in the guild together, they had certainly grown close. She had defended Lucy more times than she could count. What was particularly salient to her was that she felt comfortable out of her armor and even her clothes around Lucy. Her inner resistances seemed to fall away around her.

Lucy finished eating, placing her fork on her plate. "I didn't know you were such a good cook!" she complimented. "I know a thing or two," grinned Erza, setting her own utensils down. Lucy still seemed distracted. "Are you alright, Lucy?" inquired Erza with a look of concern. Lucy's gaze shifted to Erza as she spoke, and then away once more. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just. Can we talk?" she asked, her attention returning to Erza's. "Sure," replied Erza, feeling a flutter in her heart. "What's on your mind?"

"Last night," responded Lucy, her focus shifting away again. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't know what to think." "I see," surmised Erza. "What does your heart tell you?" Lucy locked eyes with Erza. She felt her breath catch, her eyes widening. "It tells me that this is right," she blurted, her heart racing. "I'm just scared. I've never felt this way before, and I don't know how to handle it. I'm worried about what Natsu and Gray are going to say, and how the guild's going to react, and–" She felt tears welling up. "Am I being dumb right now?"

Erza smiled sympathetically, reaching her hand across the table for Lucy's. "You're not being dumb, " assured Erza. Lucy grabbed Erza's hand. Erza felt her tension melt away almost instantly; Lucy, a warmth wash over her. Erza softly squeezed Lucy's hand. "Your concerns are valid," she affirmed. "I think I should tell you, though, that most of the guild knows that I'm gay." Lucy blinked. "They do?" she responded, her voice carrying a tone of surprise. Erza giggled, carressing Lucy's hand. "They do. I grew up in Fairy Tail, after all. It's hard to go through puberty with everyone and that not come up once or twice."

"Well, that's good at least," said Lucy shakily. She grasped Erza's hand. "I realize you're not exactly out," remarked Erza. "We can take it slow, if that would help." Lucy fidgeted, looking away. "I think that's what's making me feel so nervous," she murmured. "I want to be open, but this is new for me, you know?" "I understand," replied Erza. "Take as much time as you need." Lucy exhaled, relaxing and placing other hand on top of Erza's. "Thank you." her gaze met Erza's. "I really like you, and I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to hide my feelings from everyone else." "You're fine," smiled Erza. "I'm not worried about it."

Lucy absorbed her exchange with Erza for a moment. "Wow. So I guess I'm your girlfriend now," blushed Lucy. "I'm dating Erza Scarlet." She smiled in disbelief. "That you are," grinned Erza. A playful look crossed Lucy's face. "Would my girlfriend be interested in going to dinner tonight?" she asked, looking at Erza expectantly. "Yes she would," responded Erza, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

...

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair fanned out in an updo with two long, golden locks framing her face – she had finally managed to get it perfect. She turned her attention to her outfit, adjusting the top to fit her bust more comfortably. It was, in all respects, a little black dress. The dress, framing her hourglass figure, featured white lace along the shoulder straps and the bottom, which extended to the center of her thighs. A white belt was cinched around her waist. She turned around, examining her posterior. She grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it taut. She gave herself a final once-over, smiling at herself before running out the door.

Lucy walked along the edge of the waterway running through Magnolia, heading towards the restaurant. Her mind was running over the possibilities of the scene awaiting her at the restaurant. "Yowza, Lucy! Who's the lucky guy?" She turned her head suddenly, snapping back to reality, only to see the ferrymen rowing down the waterway. "Don't fall in, Lucy!" called another of the ferrymen. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine! Thank you though!" she called back, waving. Lucy sighed. "Does everyone assume I'm straight?" she wondered, staring up at the shining stars filling the heavens overhead. "I guess I can't blame them. This _is_ my first date with a girl, after all," she thought, reflecting on her past.

Growing up in a wealthy family may have had its perks, but also its incredible drawbacks. Lucy, who was assumed to be straight by default, was also expected to marry a wealthy man for the sake of money. Her interests were invalid in the eyes of her father; she was viewed her as a means to an end, a bargaining chip in his game of monetary conquest. Come to think of it, her feelings growing up were disregarded by others to the degree that she hadn't actually spent a lot of time thinking about her sexual orientation.

Realization came over Lucy as she reflected on her past actions and feelings. Instances of being interested in girls began to come back to her. She had previously just assumed that she was really into the _Sorcerer Weekly_ centerfolds because they were wizards. "Oh jeez. I totally had the hots for Mirajane! I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner!" she thought, her mind continuing to reel.

There were so many instances over the course of their time together where Lucy had felt close to Erza. She remembered all of the times Erza had defended her; there were too many to count. She contemplated how much they had both laughed and cried together. Lucy thought about the worry that came over her whenever Erza was in danger; whenever she was injured, Lucy couldn't bring herself to leave her side. She hadn't realized that she had had feelings for Erza for a long time.

Lucy's feet stopped moving. She found herself to be in front of the restaurant. "You've got this, Lucy. Just be yourself," she said to herself before adjusting her outfit one last time. She walked up the stone steps and pulled open the heavy oak door marking the entrance to the establishment. She wasn't ready for what was behind that door.

Erza stood in the entrance of the building, her brilliance radiating from her form. Her scarlet hair hung about her face, bangs perfectly positioned. The layered updo resembled flames flickering about her visage. Her dress, a shimmering emerald, conformed to her body. One shoulder strap and the slightest of shoulder cuffs supported it; the dress ended around her thigh in a gleaming diagonal flow.

Lucy felt her cheeks become flushed, her face erupting into a wide grin. She turned her head away, attempting to curb her reaction, before turning back to get another look. Erza looked back in awe, her face reddening. "Wow," said Lucy softly, still trying to control her smile. "You look great." "As do you," replied Erza, her eyes wide. The wizards paused, taking in one another. "I've reserved a table, if you want to go in," Erza finally mentioned, gesturing towards the door. "I figure there's more to this restaurant than the lobby," she smirked, pulling the inner door open. It took everything in Erza's power to not check Lucy out as she held the door for her.

The restaurant was something to behold in its own right. Erza's heels, a matching emerald, echoed as she walked across the marble floor. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the rich tones in the mahogany used to construct the walls and structural support. An attentive-looking host awaited her by the entrance to the dining area. "Good evening, madam, and good evening, madam," he greeted, nodding at Erza and Lucy in turn. "How may I be of assistance this evening?" "We have dinner reservations. Scarlet, party of two." The host peered over an official-looking list in front of him. He dipped a quill in an inkwell, drawing a line through the reservation. "Right this way, please."

Erza and Lucy were led into the dining area. The bar was impeccably kept, the liquor following a gradient from clear to dark amber. The bartender offered a cordial wave from her stead as they passed. A fire crackled, the aroma of cedar wafting through the air around them. A three piece Jazz band played; a velvet melody greeted their ears. The two arrived at their table, which was draped in a white cloth. They sat across from each other in high-backed chairs padded with leather. "Lars will be assisting you this evening," informed the host, placing menus in front of them. "Enjoy your meals."

Lucy looked across the table at Erza, who met her attention with her own. "This place is really fancy, Erza," she commented, surveying the room. "You didn't have to take me somewhere this nice." "I know," smiled Erza. "I wanted to. It's nice to sit down and enjoy this with you." The two gazed at each other, taking in the experience. The soft melody filling Lucy's ears sounded familiar. She felt the strange sensation of déjà vu; she had lived this moment before. Her expression became one of nearly incredulous surprise as Erza smirked and gave her a slight nod.

"Good evening," introduced Lars, standing beside their table. Lucy hadn't noticed him approach. "My name is Lars, and I will be serving you this evening. Our nightly specials are printed on the inside of your menus. What may I get you to drink?" "I'll have a glass of Riesling and a glass of water as well," replied Erza. "And for you, Miss?" he asked, looking attentively at Lucy. "I. Um. The same for me, please," she replied, her mind still dwelling on what had happened before the waiter approached. "Excellent. If you have any questions, please let me know," stated Lars before disappearing to grab their drinks.

Lucy glanced at Erza then down at the menu, opening it. She attempted to calm her mind, staring at the options for her meal. Erza, on the other hand, glanced over the menu. Seemingly unperturbed by the unspoken exchange between them, she peered up at Lucy. "Would you like an appetizer?" She inquired, turning her head slightly. "I'm good, thanks, unless you want one," responded Lucy, meeting Erza's attention with an expression of vacant wonderment. "What are you going to order?" she asked, trying to ground herself in reality. Erza smiled. "Crab cakes with lobster bisque and a house salad, I think. I don't come here often, but it's my favorite. What about you?" "I'm not sure," said Lucy, thumbing through the menu. " Maybe the crab linguine with a loaded baked potato?" Erza nodded. "Good choice."

Lars returned, placing their drinks in front of them. "Are you ready to order, or do you need another moment?" he inquired, pausing to look at them in turn. "I think we're ready," responded Lucy, glancing at Erza for confirmation. The two placed their orders and handed their menus to Lars. "If you need anything in the meantime, I'll be around," he assured before disappearing once more.

"I'm not sure about that," laughed Erza. "He seems to vanish whenever he's not here." She sipped her wine, carefully tasting it. The crisp, refreshing flavors of apple, pear, and peach greeted her tastebuds. "Then again, everything else seems to vanish when I'm with you." She looked into Lucy's eyes, placing her glass back on the table. Energy raced through her even though she remained calm. "It's funny, really, how this is playing out," she remarked. Lucy felt her heart jump as the sensation of familiarity returned. "Do you feel it too?" she asked nervously, her eyes locked with Erza's. Erza nodded, seeming to speak without opening her mouth. Lucy reached out for Erza's hand and was met with her surging energy as they touched. The two sat in silent conversation for what seemed to be eternity.

A clink was heard nearby; Lars approached with their meals. Lucy withdrew her hand as they both looked expectantly towards him. "Crab cakes for you, Miss," he said, placing Erza's dishes in front of her. "And for you, crab linguine." Lucy looked at the dishes in front of them; they were immaculately prepared. "Enjoy your meals," stated Lars, bowing slightly.

Erza took a bite of her crab cakes. Her mouth was met with an explosion of savory, buttery crab with hints of onion, mustard, and garlic. "Mmm!" she exclaimed, looking over at Lucy. Lucy covered her mouth, swallowing her food. "Yeah, this is good," she responded, readying another bite. "You picked a great place to eat." "I thought you'd like it," concurred Erza before continuing her meal.

The two ate in silence for a few moments, then Lars approached the table once more. "How is everything?" he inquired, awaiting a response. "It's great, thank you," commended Lucy. She glanced at Erza. "I'd like to place an order for soufflé, please." "Certainly, Miss." Erza smirked in response. "Would you like anything for dessert?" he questioned, turning to Erza. "We'll split the soufflé, thanks," she grinned. Lars walked away. "You know me well, it seems," she commented, smiling before resuming eating. "I like to think so! We've certainly spent enough time together," chortled Lucy as she cleared her plate.

Soon Lars returned with the soufflé, placing it between them. He placed the check on the table inconspicuously and wished them a good night. Erza and Lucy began eating the dessert, taking bites from each side. "This is exquisite!" commented Erza, a connoisseur of the delicacy. "It really is," agreed Lucy, nodding in approval.

As they ate, Erza noticed the luminescence of the chandeliers reflecting in Lucy's eyes, feeling a warmth in her chest. She paused momentarily, appreciating the scene. After they finished, Lucy reached for the check. "What do you think you're doing?" interjected Erza in an authoritative tone. "Nothing! Sorry ma'am!" exclaimed Lucy, recoiling. The two shared a laugh as Erza paid the bill.

The rest of the staff bid them goodnight as they exited the establishment. "Man, I'm full," remarked Lucy. She held her belly and giggled before sliding her hand into Erza's. The two walked along the path towards Lucy's apartment, immersed in the presence of one another. As Lucy replayed the evening's events in her mind, her heart began to pound as the sensation of familiarity returned once more. She exhaled, squeezing Erza's hand. "What is this feeling, Erza?" she quavered, beginning to shake.

The shaking seemed to come from the core of her being. Erza smiled knowingly, gazing into Lucy's eyes. "Can't you tell? We're soulmates," revealed Erza. Lucy felt the statement resonate within her, her pulse pounding as she vibrated. It felt as if Erza's soul and her own were staring at one another, completely exposed. She squeezed Erza's hand once more. "Is that why it feels like we've been here before?" she stuttered, unable to look away. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Lucy suddenly felt as if she was being pulled towards Erza, her head turning and eyes closing as their lips met. Erza's lips, soft and full, pressed against her own; she ran her hand through Erza's hair as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Erza pushed her own tongue against Lucy's before sucking softly on her lower lip.

The two paused, taking in deep breaths. Lucy's eyes widened; in this moment, she could see the stars sparkling in Erza's eyes. "Oh my gosh," she sighed, "I can see the stars when I look at you, and I'm a celestial wizard, and –" She kissed Erza fully once more, placing her hands on her cheeks. She pulled back, catching her breath again. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" commented Erza, grinning widely. "Yeah," murmured Lucy softly, otherwise speechless at the moment unfolding before her. Erza look Lucy's hands in hers, drawing a slow and steady breath. "This is only the beginning. Just you wait." Lucy felt a deep sense of peace come over her. She smiled.

The two continued walking, hand in hand. They soon arrived at Lucy's apartment. Lucy looked at Erza, unsure of what to do. "Would you like to come in?" she invited, uncertainty hanging in her voice. "Thank you," smiled Erza, "but I'm going to head back to Fairy Tail for the night." "Oh," replied Lucy, her voice dropping. "I didn't mean to –" "It's okay," assured Erza. "I had a wonderful evening, and I look forward to many more with you." She leaned in, kissing Lucy deeply and slowly before pulling away. "Have a good night, Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled. "Good night," replied Lucy. "Thank you for everything." She hugged Erza tightly, her body pressing against her. As she released the hug, she laid her hands on Erza's shoulders, taking her in one last time. "See you tomorrow," she grinned.


	3. Ensnared

"Erza, I need to speak with you." The wizard shook herself back to reality, turning around. She had been absent-mindedly daydreaming, playing out a fantasy scenario between herself and Lucy. She found herself to be enamored with imagining the romantic possibilities between her and her newly acquired girlfriend. Since their date, Erza's head had been swimming with passionate thoughts.

"What's the matter, Master?" she replied, directing her focus onto the diminutive man standing well below eye-level. "I need you to gather Natsu and the others. I'm sending you to meet a friend of mine," informed Makarov. "He has requested that I send several of my most powerful wizards to retrieve an artifact in Boundary Forest, north of Scylla in Veronica. You'll find him past the city in the foothills of the mountains. I'm afraid I don't have any more details than that, but I trust it's for a good reason." Makarov fiddled with his moustache, his mind elsewhere.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" inquired Erza, her face tinged with suspicion. "No," replied Makarov truthfully. "I haven't heard from Jericho in years, is all. I found it surprising that he contacted me in the first place." Makarov sighed. "I have no reason not to honor his request, though." Erza nodded in response. "Once the others arrive, we'll head north." "Thank you, Erza."

...

Lucy walked quickly towards Fairy Tail, excitement in her step. She was looking forward to seeing Erza, as she had had a hard time getting her mind off of her. Memories of their evening together were fresh and visceral; Lucy recalled with lucidity how Erza's dress fit her perfectly, the way holding her hand made her heart race, and how soft her lips were. She grinned to herself thinking about it as she approached the guild hall.

Lucy opened the front door to find Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy standing near the entrance. "There you are! Jeez, I thought you were never gonna make it!" exclaimed Natsu, restless with energy. Lucy made eye contact with Erza and felt a smile spread across her face. "What's going on?" she asked confusedly, glancing at her teammates. She noticed Erza's wagon full of luggage parked behind her. "Master Makarov is sending us on a mission to help one of his friends, Jericho, recover an artifact from Boundary Forest," informed Erza. "We were planning on heading out as soon as you arrived." Erza returned Lucy's smile. "It's good to see you," she commented, the subtext going unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"Hang on a minute," said Natsu with dawning apprehension. "Boundary Forest? We have to take a train to Veronica?!" he groaned loudly. "No way man! I'll just walk!" "Would you knock it off, you idiot? It's gonna be fine," interjected Gray, leaning into Natsu's personal space. "You knock it off, ya jerk! I swear I'll –" "Would you both shut up?" boomed Erza, seeming to tower over the two of them. "Yes ma'am! We're sorry!" they chorused, frantically scrambling away from her. Lucy laughed to herself, infatuated with Erza's cuteness.

The group arrived at the train station and boarded. Lucy grabbed a window seat, Erza sitting next to her. Gray occupied the opposite seat from Lucy, with Natsu on the ground in a fit of nausea. "Oh come on, we haven't even left yet," commented Gray, rolling his eyes and facing away. "You don't know what it's like, man," mumbled Natsu, curling into a ball. "Poor Natsu," sighed Happy. "We can't take him anywhere."

The train began to travel towards Scylla. Gray stared blankly out the window, lost in the landscape. He was frequently pensive on their trips when he wasn't yelling at Natsu. He found himself to be thinking of his Fairy Tail family often; the love he felt for them is what drove him to be a force of good in the world. Ur had shown him that through love, all hatred and fear could be overcome.

Gray heard a giggle and glanced over at the girls across from him. Erza, arm around Lucy, had Lucy's head resting on her chest. Gray smiled to himself. Lucy looked so peaceful in that moment, it brought him warmth. He shifted to look at Natsu, who was both immobile and mute. He shook his head, deciding to tease Happy. "You know there's no fish up in those mountains, right Happy?" "No fish?" whined Happy. "That's almost as bad as no Carla! What's a cat to do?"

Now alert, Happy noticed Lucy resting on Erza. "You tired, Lucy?" he piped. "Huh?" responded Lucy, sitting up. "No, I was just. Wait, am I tired? Yes. I am, in fact, tired." She laid her head down once more, noticing a smirking Erza as she did.

Lucy, although soothed by the rhythmic rise and fall of Erza's breath, felt her mind begin to spin threads of worry. Being affectionate towards Erza felt natural, but was she risk of outing herself? "I want to come out to them, but I don't want them to view me differently. What if this upsets our team dynamic?" she wondered. As her anxiety increased, she nestled herself more deeply into Erza's chest. "I need to resolve this ambivalence somehow," she thought exasperatedly. She sighed, sitting up once more.

"How close are we to Scylla, do you think?" she asked, turning to Erza. "Probably another half hour or so, judging by our surroundings," Erza replied, looking out the window. "If you look in the distance, you can see the mountains which border the city." Lucy turned her attention to the landscape. Grassy hills, growing larger by the moment, seemed to billow from the rocky outcrop in the distance. Lucy's mind drifted to their mission. She wondered what they were getting themselves into.

Before long, the train pulled into Scylla Station. Happy carried Natsu off the train, the rest of the party following. "Oh yeah, that's the good stuff!" exclaimed Natsu, his feet on the ground outside the train. "That lasted forever." His joy quickly faded as he looked around the city. "What's going on here?"

From the train station, one could see that the city was barren. The buildings and structures were intact, but there seemed to be no life in the city. The train station was the exception, with soldiers lining the entrance.

"Everyone is hiding or has left," answered one of the soldiers, stepping forward. "Monsters from Border Forest have been invading the city. We're standing guard to protect the station." "Monsters from Border Forest? I don't like the sound of this, guys," said Lucy, worry in her voice. "Relax! We'll be fine. It won't be the first time we had to take down a few monsters," boasted Natsu. "Still, we need to be on the defensive," commented Erza. "Master sent us here for a reason. We need to track down Jericho and get to the bottom of this."

The group set out, walking through Scylla. Their footsteps echoed throughout, the city otherwise still. As they walked past a derelict alley, Lucy heard a rustle. She turned her head just in time to see a large green lion, covered in scales, leaping towards her. She let out a scream, crouching and flinching. As she braced for impact, she heard the sound of metal piercing flesh followed by a pained roar. She opened her eyes to see Erza over the beast, now prone, stabbing it repeatedly. The creature seemed to evaporate into a miasmic cloud as it gave a parting cry.

Erza looked at Lucy, her eyes wide and blood pumping fast. "Are you alright?" she asked, urgency in her voice. "Yeah," responded Lucy shakily, "I'm fine." Erza extended her hand, helping her up. "Thank you," said Lucy, her eyes on Erza's. "It's no problem," assured Erza, taking in Lucy's face before turning around. "Alright everyone, be on alert. We don't know what we're going to find on our way to Jericho."

Natsu's fists caught fire, reflecting the intensity in his eyes. "I ain't scared of monsters!" he proclaimed, grin on his face. "Would you quiet down, ya hothead? There's no telling what's in this place," scolded Gray. Lucy grabbed her gate keys. "Open Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

Suddenly, a lanky man in a horse suit stood before her, saluting. "How may I assist you, my lady?" he inquired, standing at attention. "I need you to shoot any monsters you see. Be ready," she instructed. "Of course, miss."

The group eventually reached the outskirts of Scylla, each member on high alert. They passed through the north entrance. Before them was an emerging forest, heavily populated. "A monster!" shouted a surprised Natsu, beginning to run forward. The group turned to see a heavily cloaked being about fifty meters from the entrance of the city, nearly hidden amongst the trees. Sagittarius drew an arrow, taking aim. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" recited Natsu, going airborne.

"Stop!" called out Erza, so commandingly that Natsu landed and turned around. Sagittarius held his shot, turning to Erza. "That's no monster. I sense that it's a human," she said, moving closer with her sword drawn. The shrouded figure began to move towards them, seemingly unfazed. The humanoid walked holding a gnarled, dark brown staff. Atop the staff was a circle with an X running through it. "Are you Makarov's lot?" called a deep voice. It sounded as if the forest itself was speaking to them. A set of eyes faintly glimmered underneath a heavy earthen cowl. "Ah yes, I see the emblem."

The being removed his headgear, revealing himself to be fully bearded with skin resembling the cracking bark of a maple tree. "I am Jericho, Keeper of the Boundary." he paused, watching intently as the wizards lowered their weapons. "Keeper of the Boundary?" questioned Happy, looking up at the man. "What does that mean?"

Jericho held out his hand, gesturing to the forest. "I prevent monsters from leaving Boundary Forest. I am the guardian of Scylla, and by proxy, the rest of the principality. You may be wondering why you're here." The group remained silent. "An artifact was stolen from me. An orb, to be precise. The orb amplified my powers by many magnitudes, allowing me to contain the beasts of Boundary." Jericho sighed. "Without it, I must remain here to ensure that I stop as many creatures as possible. My power simply isn't enough to control the entire forest without it."

"So where is this orb, and who would want it?" questioned Gray, arms crossed against his bare chest. "My suspicion is that Balta took it," responded Jericho slowly. "I would guess that she took it to the heart of the forest."

"You mind elaborating?" pressed Gray. "Balta was my assistant. I trained her for years," spoke Jericho. "In the center of Boundary lies great power. I fear that she has stolen my orb in order to manipulate this power for her personal gain."

Natsu twitched. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's betrayal. In Fairy Tail, we always have each other's backs! Tell me how we get there!" A soft smile spread across Jericho's cracked visage. "The way to the heart is simple. Just watch for the outwardly growing roots to get thicker," he revealed, gesturing at what looked like a vine sticking above the soil. "You should be able to arrive without too much trouble. I'll aid you as best I can from here, but be warned: Balta is incredibly strong, especially with the orb. Do not underestimate her."

"You heard the man! Follow these roots!" said Natsu, sprinting ahead. "Wait for us!" called Happy frantically. "I swear this idiot is going to get us killed one day," remarked Gray, rolling his eyes. Erza turned to look at Jericho. "Thank you for putting your trust in us. We will not let you down." They took off after Natsu.

Gray was the first to hear a muffled struggle in the distance. Fear for Natsu's safety took over and Gray broke into a sprint. He rounded the trees in front of him to see Natsu wrapped in vines, struggling to move. He formed a blade of ice, slicing through the tendrils ensnaring him. "What's the big idea, running off like that?" he yelled, the rest of the party coming to a stop upon seeing Natsu on the ground. "I could smell the way! The nose never lies," responded Natsu defensively. "You don't know what you're up against!" replied Gray angrily. "Gray's right, Natsu," added Erza. "We can't afford to go out alone like that."

Rumble. "What is that?" cried Lucy, turning in the direction of the sound. Rumble. "Stay together everyone," warned Erza, requipping into her Valkyrie armor. Rumble. Everyone stood in the small clearing with bated breath. A deafening crash erupted through the forest as the ground in front of them was torn open. A twin-headed behemoth worm-beetle raised up, both heads hissing loudly. Its dark purple exoskeleton was caked with mud; its twin pincers were shiny and black.

The beast lunged for Erza, who leapt into the air, sending a volley of swords downward. The blades bounced off of the exoskeleton, enraging the worm. It began spitting an acidic slime; everyone except Gray managed to avoid the attack. He let out an agonizing cry as the acid landed on his arm. Gray froze the substance and shattered it. "Ice-Make Hammer!" he shouted, dropping it from a great height. It seemed to stun the monster, which began to flail about a few seconds after impact.

Natsu grabbed hold of its mandibles, climbing atop one of its heads. Flames erupted from his hands and into its eyes. The creature let out a piercing shriek, the other head grabbing Natsu in its pincers. "Take your shot, horse man!" he yelled, forcing the worm's gaping maw to remain open. "Right away, my liege!" responded Sagittarius, loosing an arrow from his bow. Natsu expelled flames from his form; the arrow caught fire. It pierced through the creature's throat and projected internally.

The now dead head of the worm fell to the ground, Natsu crashing down with it. The remaining head opened its mouth wide, letting out a cry. Erza seized the opportunity, throwing her sword into its maw. The second head fell alongside its twin. Much like the lion they had encountered previously, the worm dissipated into smoke.

Natsu rose to his feet, laughing to himself. "That all you got, forest?" He glanced over at Gray. His expression pained, he was running icy breath over his arm. "You alright, buddy?" he asked concernedly, walking over to him. "Yeah. It only got the surface of my skin, luckily. It certainly strings though," grinned Gray, keeping his spirits up.

"Thank you, Sagittarius!" said Lucy, bowing her head. "Any time, madam," he replied, returning her bow. "That was a great shot, both of you," she added, looking at Erza. "I couldn't have done it without everyone's help," commented Erza, "but thank you." she smiled at Lucy before walking over to the boys.

Happy emerged from behind a once large rock, now melted from the corrosive slime. "We'd have been goners without everyone here," he sighed. "Can we stick together, Natsu? I don't want to get eaten." "Aye, sir," Natsu replied teasingly.

The group continued along their path until they reached an impasse. The forest tendrils had grown so thick that they could no longer traverse through them. They curved upward, running through the forest canopy and out of sight. "I can feel a huge energy source coming from the other side of these roots, but there doesn't seem to be a way through," frowned Erza. "We'd be hacking away all day, and I don't think the forest would take very kindly to that."

Lucy's face flashed with insight. "Thank you again Sagittarius. You can leave now." "As you wish, my lady," he replied, saluting as he faded into the celestial realm. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" she called, summoning forth the pink-haired servant. "Yes, Princess? Would you like to discipline me?" she inquired, rocking her hips backward. Lucy rolled her eyes. "No, Virgo. I need you to see if you can get us on the other side of these vines." "Of course, Princess," answered Virgo before tunneling into the ground. After a moment, she resurfaced. "There is a clear path to the other side, Princess. Would you like me to take you?" "Take all of us, please," said Lucy, a mixture of relieved and annoyed.

The group emerged on the other side, marveling at the sights before them. The roots formed a gigantic hollow structure which surrounded them as walls. They traveled upward, creating a tree shape. Natural bioluminescence filled the area, which was teeming with life. Smaller roots traveled across the ground towards the center of the structure, which was marked by a lacrima, glowing green and humming. "How else can I be of assistance, Princess?" asked Virgo, awaiting a command. "That's all for now, thank you," replied Lucy. "Very well. Farewell, Princess!" She curtsied, dissolving into light.

"Is that the thing putting out all that energy? It's gotta be, right?" questioned Natsu, looking to Erza. "I don't think it is," she responded, brow furrowed. "There's something else here." The party walked towards the lacrima silently, unsure of what to expect. "I see the orb!" exclaimed a floating Happy as they drew near. Underneath the lacrima was a small translucent orb nestled in a bundle of roots. Energy was pouring into it from the lacrima, causing it to emit a white glow. "Great! Let's get it and get out of here," said Natsu, attempting to move towards it. "Huh?" he uttered, unable to move his feet.

He and the rest of his team looked down, a sense dread coming over them. Tendrils snaked around their legs and arms, binding them in place. "Well well, what do we have here?" called a sultry voice. As the team struggled with their bindings, a woman clad in leaves and vines walked into view. Her oak brown hair flowed past her shoulders; her skin, smooth and olive.

"Let me guess, you must be Balta," said a sarcastic Gray, rolling his eyes. "Yes," she replied. "I suppose Jericho sent you here? No matter. He isn't getting his precious little orb back," she assured.

"How can you just stand there and let monsters attack your principality?" accused Lucy, tugging at the vines. "How rude," dismissed Balta. The tendrils began to furl around Lucy's neck. "For your information, child, I have no intention of letting Veronica go to ruin. Do you even know what you're inside of? Oh right, you can't speak," she laughed, beginning to choke Lucy.

"This is the heart of Border Forest. From this center of power, I can connect to the entire forest. And with this little orb," she gestured, eyes flitting with excitement, "I can connect to all of Earthland." She smirked. "Could you imagine the power of controlling all plant life on the planet? There would be no opposition, only unity."

Lucy's face was turning red, her consciousness beginning to fade. "Stop it!" screamed Erza. "You're killing her!" Balta cackled. "Aww! Is the poor little redhead worried I'm going to kill her pathetic girlfriend?" she grinned menacingly.

As Lucy's vision was going black, she heard the sound of slicing blades. Her shackles cut off, she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "Don't worry, baby. I've got you." In front of her stood Cancer, wielding his signature scissors. "The others," she rasped, gesturing towards her teammates. "You got it, baby," he affirmed. In a flash, the others were freed of their bonds.

"Oh you're going down!" exclaimed Natsu, Happy swooping down to pick him up. Erza leapt into the air, requipping into her Black Wing armor mid jump. Gray took the opportunity to shield Lucy in ice and began freezing the undergrowth around him. As he was doing so, Lucy fell unconscious; Cancer returned to the celestial realm as a result. "You know not my power!" defied Balta, wrapping herself in vines. She resembled an eldritch horror, tendrils snaking through the air.

Before Gray could react, Balta grabbed him and began constricting his airway. Gray grabbed hold of the vine, freezing it. As the ice traveled upward towards her, Balta released the vine from her control and another sprung up in its place. Gray snapped it from his neck. "One at a time is no use!" he yelled. "Don't worry, I got this!" grinned Natsu, out-maneuvering several of Balta's tentacles. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A jet of flame erupted from Natsu's mouth, engulfing the ball of vegetation. He paused, watching as the fire blazed. "Good one, Natsu!" congratulated Happy, decreasing in altitude.

Natsu saw a flash of light accompanied by the sound of a whip-like crack and began to fall. Happy let out a cry, falling alongside Natsu. "You shouldn't have done that," snapped Balta. Bands of fire danced through the sky, coating her earthen armor. Natsu slammed into the ground, the blow softened by the plants beneath him. Happy landed on top of him, a scorch mark on his paw. "Oh come on!" shouted Natsu angrily. "Good going, idiot! Now I'm useless too!" blamed Gray, pointing at the writhing ball of flame.

"You forgot about me!" Erza soared towards her target, unleashing a flurry of attacks. Her blade tore through Balta's defenses, the mass beginning to fall to pieces. To her horror, new tendrils began to emerge from each opening, themselves catching fire. "Like it was nothing," she whispered in disbelief. "You underestimate the power of the forest!" decreed Balta, a tremor beginning to shake the foundations. A landmass arose before them, rolling like a wave. It arced into its crest, knocking Erza out of the air and burying the heroes. All became dark.

Balta smirked triumphantly. "Just imagine what I'll be capable of with the entire planet under my control," she thought, dispersing her fiery shield. She began walking over to the lacrima and tripped. "How silly," she muttered, attempting to push herself to her feet. She fell flat on her face, unable to move her legs. Looking down, she saw that she was ensnared. As she attempted to unbind herself with magic, fear began to fill her. She was trapped.

"You shall not defy nature," boomed a voice. Balta frantically looked around; it seemed as if the trees themselves were speaking. The earth began to tremble, roots rising into the air. Balta watched in disbelief as the pink-haired fire mage was propelled upwards as if by rockets. She began using her magic to direct any tendrils she could, bringing them in front of her. Her eyes widened as blades sliced through them. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" echoed through the enclosure. The ground around her became engulfed in flame. She struggled to move, finding herself still firmly bound. As the flames grew hotter, she began to cry out. "I don't want to die! Save me, please!" She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and turning away.

She felt the heat fade; it was starting to get very, very cold all of a sudden. Gray was expertly encasing her in ice, prohibiting all movement. "You're going to freeze me to death?" she questioned fearfully. "No, you're just not going anywhere. Be glad you're alive," responded Gray, walking over to the lacrima. He plucked the orb from beneath it. "Ooh," he commented, rolling the orb in his hand. "I can see why you wanted this." He lifted Balta out of the ground, leaving her frozen. "This thing is seriously strong."

"Hey, where's Lucy?" asked Natsu, looking around. "She's over here, unconscious still," said Erza, stepping over vines. She picked up the blonde, carrying her in her arms. "That burial probably didn't do her any favors," she muttered. "What's that opening?" pointed Happy. Sure enough, a clearing could be seen in the enclosure that hadn't been there previously. "Our way out," remarked Natsu.

The party traveled through the forest, Natsu's nose guiding them back towards the entrance. The path back seemed quicker and easier, and before long the trees became thinner. "I will make you pay," snarled Balta, frozen in her prison. "Don't make me freeze your mouth shut," threatened Gray, allowing her head to smack against a tree branch.

As the heroes emerged, Balta suspended alongside them, Jericho slowly raised his head. A smile spread across his weathered face. "I'm glad to see you've returned. I hope that I was enough aid to you from here." He examined the party. "Is your ally okay?"

"She'll make it," assured Erza. "She was strangled, frozen, and buried. It'll take some time for her to recover." Jericho turned to Balta. "Is that so? Balta, I am disappointed in you," he decried. "How can you just throw your power away, old man?" she replied angrily. "You'll never move beyond this forest."

Jericho sat for a moment, gazing upon his assistant. "My power is much better off being responsibly used for the greater good. Everyone has a role they must play. I, Jericho, am Keeper of the Boundary. This means that I save countless lives by balancing the forest's power with my own. It also means that I am never alone, as I am connected to all life here." He paused again. "Balta, you must answer for your transgressions. I hope you come to know your role from the experience." He gestured to Gray. "You may let her go."

Before the ice even melted, Jericho had bound her in roots. "Thank you for your assistance," commended Jericho. "It's no problem. It's what Fairy Tail is all about," accepted Erza. "A friend of Makarov's is a friend to us all." Jericho nodded in response. "Here's your orb back, by the way," added Gray, stepping forward. "That thing's got some major power." "Yes," affirmed Jericho slowly. "It is one of the last amplification spheres left in existence. For many, a taste of it is simply too much. That's why I asked Makarov to send you."

"You think pretty highly of gramps, huh?" remarked Natsu. A low, booming laughter emanated from Jericho. "I do. I would like you to give him this," he instructed, handing Natsu a sealed cloth bag, black as a void. "What is it?" inquired Natsu, dangling it in front of him. "It is a token of my appreciation," replied Jericho vaguely. He extended his hand again, passing along jewels. "This too?" asked Natsu, accepting the currency. "Of course. Wizards should be paid for their work," responded Jericho. "We sure appreciate it!" said Natsu, pocketing the bag and the money. He glanced at his party before turning back to Jericho. "Well, we best get going. We'll see ya around!"

The party said their goodbyes and made their way through Scylla. "Hey everyone! It's safe to come out! There's no more monsters!" shouted Natsu as they walked. "Everyone! Hey! You can come out! Come on everybody!" "Would you shut up?" interrupted Gray, jabbing Natsu warningly with his elbow. "Give 'em a break, man. The last thing they need is a pink-haired freak like you scaring them in their own homes." "Who are you calling a freak, you streaker?!" exclaimed Natsu. "You wanna go? We'll go right here right now!"

"Oh yeah?" retorted Gray. He moved towards Natsu aggressively, pausing suddenly upon catching sight of Erza. An unconscious Lucy in her arms, Erza's death glare was enough to stop him in his tracks. Natsu followed Gray's attention, meeting Erza's vengeful expression then dropping his fists. "We're sorry Erza," they chanted in unison, facing away from each other in shame.

The party arrived at Scylla Station, informing the soldiers that the city was safe once more. Natsu grimaced upon seeing the train. "Oh jeez, not this again. This ride is going to be the death of me," he groaned. "Don't worry, Natsu!" comforted Happy. "We'll have plenty of food once we get home! We can certainly afford it!"

"How much money did he give us, anyway?" questioned Gray, turning to Natsu. "I dunno," Natsu replied, reaching into his pocket. His eyes widened as he thumbed through the bills. "Two million jewels! Oh man, we're eating good tonight!" he exclaimed."Wow. I guess you don't have a use for money in a forest," remarked Gray, raising his eyebrows.

Natsu placed the money back in his pocket, brushing against the black bag. He pulled it out and attempted to open it. "Stupid thing won't budge. What is it?" He asked frustratedly, struggling with the bag. "Would you put it away? We need to be going," scolded Erza. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe one day you'll get motion sickness and we'll see how you like it," mumbled Natsu. "What was that?" glared Erza. "Nothing! Nothing," replied Natsu, faking a grin and walking onto the train.

Erza laid Lucy down, resting the blonde's head in her lap. She draped her arm across Lucy's shoulders, holding her as she lay. Gray assumed his position of staring out the window; Natsu prepared himself by sitting on the edge of the seat, holding his stomach, and closing his eyes. As the scenery passed, Gray noticed Erza absently running her fingers through Lucy's hair in the reflection of the glass. "I'm glad that she's happy," he thought, watching the scene momentarily before directing his attention back out the window.

The train began to move uphill. Natsu lurched, rolling out of his seat and backwards down the aisle. "Natsu!" cried Happy, getting up from his seat to chase after his comrade. Gray turned to watch the commotion only to notice Lucy start to stir. Her eyes beginning to open, she looked up at Erza, who met her slowly returning consciousness with her full attention. "Erza?" she smiled weakly, softly blinking. "What happened?" She turned her head, closing her eyes and nuzzling against the redhead's stomach. "Where are we?" Erza stroked Lucy's hair. "We got Jericho's orb back. I'll tell you all about it later, don't worry. We're on the train now," she informed.

"The train?" Realizing where she was, Lucy attempted to sit up and get off of Erza. Her eyes, full of concern, met Gray's. "Sorry, I–" "It's fine," smirked Gray. "You need to rest. Just lay back down." Lucy lowered her head back into Erza's lap, feeling uneasy. "You two are obvious, anyway," Gray added. "I'm just happy for you." Lucy felt her face redden but her tension start to disappear. She curled on her side, relaxing fully into Erza's lap. The last thing that crossed her mind was how at peace she felt with Erza holding her as she fell asleep.

"Thank you, Gray," commented Erza, shifting her focus to him. "I've always got your back," he grinned, his gaze meeting Erza's. She smiled, her heart warming. "It means a lot, you know," she confessed. "You guys are my best friends. I'll always support you," he affirmed. He looked over the back of his seat to see Happy flying up the aisle, carrying a dejected Natsu. "Just don't tell that one I said it," he laughed. "Not my fault he's so dense."

"He almost rolled straight out of the railcar this time," sighed Happy. He looked over at Lucy. "Did she wake up?" he asked, looking at Gray and Erza expectantly. "She did for a moment, but she's resting again now," answered Gray. "Oh. Is she okay?" inquired Happy concernedly. "Yeah, she's fine," assured Gray. He glanced over at Erza and smirked. "Something tells me that she'll be on top of the world soon."


	4. A Day at Akane

"Erza, you shouldn't have!" exclaimed Lucy, looking down at the two tickets to Akane Resort in her hand. "Of course I should have. After our last mission, I think we both deserve a little pampering," affirmed Erza. "Besides, now that you've recovered, I'd like to spend some time with you outside of the guild."

Lucy felt excitement run through her body. Beaming, she leaned forward, giving her girlfriend a full and powerful kiss. Their eyes closed momentarily; as Lucy pulled her lips from Erza's, their gaze met one another's. "What was that for?" inquired Erza, her smile mirroring Lucy's. "It's for being an awesome girlfriend," giggled Lucy. "You sure know how to treat a girl right." "Do I now?" smirked Erza. "I'm glad you think so."

The two paused for a moment, gazing at one another. "You should pack, by the way," mentioned Erza, breaking the silence. "We'll be there overnight. The train doesn't leave for a little while, though. No need to rush." Lucy, eyes on Erza's, tilted her head slightly. "Romantic getaway for two?" she smiled coyly. "Something like that," grinned Erza.

...

"So Grey knows, and he's cool with it?" Lucy reclined against Erza, staring out into the aisle of the train. "That's a relief, honestly," she confessed, closing her eyes. "You seem so worried about what they think," commented Erza. "Let me ask you something. What's more important: being true to yourself or upholding a false image that others have of you?"

Lucy paused for a moment, her mind processing Erza's question. She had never thought about it that way before. "Being myself, of course," she responded. "I just worry that people won't like me if I don't match their image of me."

Erza ran her hand through Lucy's hair, twirling one of the blonde locks around her finger. "In that case," responded Erza, "they never liked you in the first place, only their image of you that they had constructed. I don't know about you, but I would find it hard to be friends with someone who didn't like me for me."

"I guess you're right," agreed Lucy somewhat flatly. She shifted her body slightly, trying to adjust herself. "The guild is just my family, is all. I can't exactly leave them." She inhaled deeply, sighing. "Though," she added, "If I'm not being the real me, how would I ever know how they felt about me?"

Erza grinned, excited that Lucy was piecing together her coming out process. "That's a good way to look at it," she affirmed, draping her arms around Lucy's shoulders and hugging her.

Lucy leaned back, looking up at Erza. "I'm glad I'm with you, you know," she admitted. "I'm still nervous, but I'm excited. Thanks for sharing your perspective with me." She closed her eyes, puckering her lips.

Erza leaned down, kissing an expectant Lucy. "It's no problem," she affirmed. "I thought a lot about this stuff when I was in the process of coming out. It may sound mean, but I took on the attitude that if someone didn't accept me for who I am, then they didn't have any business being around me." She looked down at Lucy, who was listening receptively. "Spoiler alert," she smirked. "I still have all of Fairy Tail by my side."

Lucy sat up, feeling reassured. She looked at Erza, noticing a deep blue ocean as far as the eye could see behind her. "Oh wow, we're almost there already," she murmured. Sure enough, the last patch of trees rolled past, giving rise to a beautiful white sand beach.

The train pulled into Akane Station. The two exited, making their way towards the resort. As Erza sat foot outside, she felt the sun beam down on her, warming her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward; the refreshing smell of saltwater greeted her. She slowly opened her eyes once more, taking in her surroundings. Cobblestone streets ran between buildings made of stone; the rooftops, pink and conic, adorned each spiral structure; a large blue tower rose in the distance as a red track snaked through the resort.

Erza held out a hand for Lucy's as they walked. Lucy flipped her bag over her shoulder, freeing her hand and taking Erza's. "This place never ceases to amaze me," remarked Lucy, looking around at the attractions surrounding her. "And it's just the two of us this time!" she added, squeezing Erza's hand. "It will certainly be a welcome respite," commented Erza as they approached the entrance.

The lobby of the resort was bright and colorful, filled with eye-catching attractions. Many rooms branched off of it, leading to areas like the arcade and the buffet. "Welcome to Akane Resort!" chimed the receptionist cheerfully. "May I take your tickets, please?" she asked. "You got it!" replied Lucy, handing over the two passes. The receptionist stamped them enthusiastically, handing them back to Lucy. "Enjoy your stay! Your room is on the fourth floor."

Lucy and Erza made their way to their room, passing through arrays of flashing neon lights on the way. They arrived to find a stark contrast to anything they had seen in the past five minutes. Their room's hardwood floors matched the oak paneling lining the walls. Across from the door was a large window with a clear view of the seascape stretching to the horizon. A heavily pillowed bed sat against the right wall. Two chairs and a loveseat surrounded a table bearing a complimentary box of chocolates.

"Oh wow," uttered Lucy, her eyes widening. "It's not what I was expecting, but this is really nice." She surveyed the room, walking slowly. "What do you say we hit up the beach while the sun is still up?" she inquired, turning to Erza. "Sounds good to me," affirmed Erza, requipping into her black two piece bikini in a flash. Lucy blushed, turning away to stop herself from eyeing Erza. "I. That's not fair! I'm gonna go change," she stuttered, moving towards the bathroom as Erza smirked.

Lucy stripped, fishing her bathing suit from her bag. "That girl makes me lose my composure so easily sometimes, I swear," she thought, sliding on the bottom of her light pink bikini. "She knows it, too. At least she gets a kick out of it," she reasoned, reaching behind her back to tie her top in place. She paused to look in the mirror. The red tinge of her cheeks was mostly faded; she exhaled and shook her head as she straightened her bathing suit.

"You ready?" questioned Lucy, opening the bathroom door. It was now Erza's turn to blush. She averted her gaze, briefly collecting herself before turning her attention back to Lucy. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied, feeling her quickened pulse as it coursed through her body.

The two made their way to the beach area. The pristine sand seemed to shine, illuminated by the sun's rays. Erza felt the sand between her toes and the ocean breeze on her skin. She caught sight of Lucy smiling and looking around the beach, causing her to think about how these were the moments of happiness she desired to bring her. Memories of carrying an unconscious Lucy came back to her; the contrast of the present made the joy she felt all the greater. "This is amazing, Erza," remarked Lucy, walking towards the ocean. "It truly is," agreed Erza.

Lucy entered the clear blue waters, waves gently splashing against her. She felt the push and pull of the tides, watching the schools of small fish swimming inquisitively about their new visitor. A couple of particularly bold fish nipped at her legs, causing her to giggle. She reclined, floating on her back and closing her eyes. Soft arms wrapped under her body, pulling her close. She opened her eyes to find Erza gazing down at her. Resting her eyes once more, she basked in the experience.

After a time, Lucy stood up. "Do you want to go lay out on the beach?" she asked. "Sure, but you may fry like a lobster in this sun," joked Erza, moving out of the waters. "Very funny! They have umbrellas, thank you very much," snapped Lucy, feigning offense.

They made their way towards the lounge chairs hand in hand. "Hey there pretty ladies!" called a voice. Lucy, the first to turn around, noticed two men walking towards them. One was tall with shoulder-length black hair; the other, a shorter blonde with a crew cut. "You look like you could use some company," continued the blonde, smirking. "We're not interested, thanks," replied Erza, continuing to walk towards their destination. "I don't see your boyfriends," pressed the taller man. "Two of you, two of us. We should get to know each other."

Erza turned, locking eyes with him. "I said we're not interested," she responded, hostility in her voice. She began to march away, leading Lucy by the hand. As Lucy turned away, she felt a hand on her shoulder, preventing her movement. "What about you, little blondie?"

Lucy felt a rush of anxiety, freezing in her tracks. Before she could muster a response, Erza had a blade against the blonde's throat, his hand still on Lucy's shoulder. "She's mine," growled Erza, "and I suggest you back off if you value your life."

He relinquished his grasp on Lucy's shoulder, his face a mixture of fear and disgust. "Fuckin' freaks," he spat, walking away. The other man turned to follow him. "Don't worry about 'em man. They just never met the right guy is all," he snickered.

Erza felt her face and upper body flush with anger. Her heart pounded. She had never felt this strongly protective before; it took everything in her power to not send a volley of swords after them. She struggled to repress venomous retorts. This wasn't a reality she wanted Lucy to experience. She closed her eyes, focusing on inhalations and exhalations. With difficulty, she was able to get her emotions under control after a moment.

"I'm sorry Lucy," she said dejectedly. "I promise they're not all like that." Lucy looked crestfallen, staring at the sand blankly. "I know, I just didn't expect it is all," she replied, distractedly tracing patterns with her foot. "Why do people have to be jerks like that?"

Erza sighed, collecting her thoughts. "Quite honestly, we were threats to their fragile masculinity," she remarked. "What do you mean?" inquired Lucy, glancing at Erza. "Well," began Erza, "our romantic expressions towards one another indicate that we're both happy without being involved with men. The culture we're in has a tendency to revere masculinity, so a relationship such as ours challenges the pedestal upon which it is placed. Comments like 'They haven't met the right guy' reflect their belief that men are inherently greater than women, and we contradict that belief."

"Sorry," Erza added. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about this before." Lucy smiled reassuringly. "It's okay," she said. "This is all just new to me. I appreciate your input. I feel like I'm an apprentice sometimes or something," she giggled. "I've never really had to think about all this stuff before, you know?"

Erza suppressed a grimace. "Welcome to it. It's not all rainbows, but it's certainly eye opening," she admitted. "I wouldn't trade it, though." She leaned forward, pulling Lucy close and closing her eyes. She kissed her passionately; Lucy felt electricity run through her, the spark emanating from her lips. She inhaled quickly, opening her eyes to meet Erza's. "I wouldn't trade this for anything," proclaimed Erza, fire in her eyes. "I see what you mean," agreed Lucy, her pulse surging.

The strange sensation of déjà vu returned. Erza's intensity, the beach, this moment – it seemed so familiar. The feeling was fleeting and faded quickly, though it left Lucy particularly cognizant. She looked at Erza with a mystified expression; Erza responded by slightly raising her eyebrows and giving a knowing half-smile.

"Did you still want to lay out on the beach?" inquired Erza. Lucy looked around, noticing people dispersed across the sands. "On second thought, let's go do something a little more private," she answered. "Perhaps this way I won't fry like a lobster," she added sarcastically. Erza smirked. "I was thinking massages would do us some good," she mentioned. "Does that sound alright to you?" Lucy grinned in response. "That sounds great."

...

"Harder, ma'am?" asked the masseuse. "That's good, thanks," rasped Lucy. The masseuse's powerful hands had rendered her putty-like. Deep and intense, the massage had Lucy both tensing her muscles and consciously attempting to relax them. The sensation was welcomed, but its intensity was nearly overwhelming.

Lucy's thoughts ran over the earlier encounter. What Erza said had made sense, though it didn't particularly alleviate her worries. In fact, she was now expecting outward resistance to her identity. The thought made her uneasy. Logically, she knew that Fairy Tail was her family and that they would be supportive; however, her ambivalent emotions combatted one another. She felt strongly for Erza and wanted to openly be with her; on the other hand, she felt fear of rejection over who she was by the ones she cared about. She remembered her conversation with Erza on the ride to the resort and attempted to ease her concerns by allowing Erza's logic to win out in her own mind.

Massaging a particularly sore spot, Lucy's masseuse brought her attention back to the present. Lucy winced momentarily. She wondered at how Erza could withstand her own massage. Erza had opted for deep-tissue. She was completely at ease, grateful for the opportunity to unwind in a way she wasn't usually able to. Erza's muscles were toned, her physique impeccable; still, she often pushed her body more than she cared to admit. Long-standing tensions in places she didn't know she had were being worked out one by one. She exhaled slowly, slipping off into a state of reflection.

She thought about all that she had encountered with Lucy and how she came to learn these lessons firsthand. She remembered overhearing lesbians being trash-talked, confronting the person, and receiving a response that left her bitter even still. "All women need a man, little lady. Women simply can't do what a man can. If a woman wants another woman over a man, then she's sick. It's just not natural."

She remembered her first crush, her first girlfriend. They would meet in secret, fearful of how others would react. An inability to openly express their feelings for one another was the primary reason for their break-up.

She remembered feelings of self-loathing and brokenness that took years to overcome. She hadn't always been open and proud of who she was. Those years of turmoil were years that she didn't want Lucy to experience. She hoped that she could help Lucy by teaching her what had cost her so much to learn.

After a time, the candles lighting the room began to burn low. Fragrant oils worked diligently into skin and muscle perfumed the air, which was also inundated with a sense of tranquility. The session drew to a close. Lucy and Erza gave great thanks to their masseuses. Lucy put on her clothes in a stupor; Erza, as usual, requipped.

The two wandered outside the massage parlor, the bright sun a harsh contrast to the dimly lit environment to which they had become accustomed. Lucy squinted, allowing her eyes time to readjust. "That was incredible," she murmured. "Great suggestion, Erza."

She felt a rumbling in her stomach. "I feel weak. Do you want to get something to eat?" she inquired, glancing over at the redhead. Sunlight shone through her hair, creating a glow around her. "I could certainly go for a meal," replied Erza. "To be so relaxing, massages can really take it out of you."

Lucy and Erza wandered into the main entrance of the resort. The warmth of natural light was left behind as they made their way through the garish neons of the entrance hall. They made their way towards the buffet. A sight to behold, the dining hall was extraordinarily lengthy. Sections for entrées, side dishes, produce, and desserts were all illuminated brightly. The walls were white with wood paneling along the bottom half, a modest contrast to the fluorescent barrage behind them. The ceiling was high with many light fixtures adorning it.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to Akane Buffet. It's all you care to eat!" greeted the hostess, gesturing behind her. "If you have any dietary restrictions, please don't hesitate to let us know. We know all of our dishes quite well. Enjoy your meal!"

As Lucy walked towards the entrées, she found the sheer amount to be astounding. "Natsu would be in heaven," she commented to Erza. "He would be after he died from overeating," Erza chortled. Ramen, haunches of chicken, steaks, seafood, and countless other dishes filled this section of the buffet. Lucy turned around and saw that the other sections were as diverse as the first. Her depleting energy getting the best of her, she grabbed what seemed the most appealing from each section and sat down.

Looking down at her plate, Lucy realized her choices didn't exactly complement one another. Shrimp, macaroni and cheese, fruit salad, and chocolate cake turned out to be the meal of choice. She began to eat, pausing when she saw Erza sit down.

"Sorry," Lucy said, putting her fork down. "It's alright," smirked Erza. "You must be quite hungry," she added teasingly, noticing at Lucy's plate. "Yeah, you got that right," confirmed Lucy, glancing at Erza's meal. A combination of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and asparagus was arranged neatly on her plate. "Look at you, being responsible," commented Lucy, slightly embarrassed. "Nonsense," laughed Erza. "Just wait until I get up for the strawberry cake."

The two ate in relative silence, both replenishing their tired bodies. Sure enough, Erza got up for strawberry cake and returned with a sizeable serving. "Hey Erza, can I ask you something?" prompted Lucy, glancing expectantly across the table. "Of course. What would you like to know?" she asked, directing her attention towards Lucy. "Have you had to deal with situations like the one we encountered earlier a lot?"

Erza didn't answer immediately. She cut a bite from her cake, chewing it carefully. "More than I would like to admit," she responded. "Oh," said Lucy. She felt the pain in Erza's words weigh on her heart. Erza continued to distractedly eat her cake. "Do you think that's something we're going to experience frequently?"

Erza covered her mouth, swallowing her bite of food. "It's not so much the frequency," she began, "as it is the degree to which you become aware of it." She put her utensils down, sighing. "Stuff like that is rare. Other, smaller things? Not so much. In my experience, I've encountered a lot of people assuming I'm straight, more jokes about lesbians than I care to remember, and many other small displays that made me feel alienated from everyone else."

Erza saw the concern in Lucy's eyes and decided to continue explaining. "Between you and me, I don't mind it." She clasped her hands, her gaze meeting Lucy's. "I think I've begun to understand the reasons for it." Lucy felt a resonance in the core of her being. Her attention became acute; it was as if she was prepared to see a deeper truth in Erza's words.

"This adversity we face exists for two reasons," Erza stated. "The first is to help us grow as beings. Quite simply, because we're at a disadvantage socially, we see what everyone else overlooks because they aren't in our position. Because we see more than they do, we have a greater opportunity to learn from what we encounter."

Lucy's brow furrowed. "What do we learn from this?" she asked, hanging onto Erza's words. "We learn to love ourselves fully, I think," answered Erza. "We also learn to love others regardless of how different they are from us. We know how it feels to be discriminated against. Tell me, would you do that to another person because of who they are?"

"No," denied Lucy. She looked as if she was placing puzzle pieces together to form a cohesive image; Erza smiled. "That's the point. How long do you think it would take someone who didn't have to go through what we did to figure that out?"

Click. The idea suddenly made sense to Lucy. She felt her apprehensions about the uncertainties of the future begin to dissipate. "What's the other reason?" she questioned, her eyes still firmly fixed to Erza's.

"That one is simple," replied Erza. "Once you find someone who validates the parts of you you've always had to question, you appreciate both those parts and that person more than you ever thought you could." She broke into a grin. "I see," said Lucy softly, absorbing her exchange with Erza.

Erza resumed eating her cake, savoring the flavor. "I'm glad you see," she mentioned between bites. "You don't have to write every story yourself. Sometimes you can just read them." She finished off her dessert, sighing with satisfaction. "This turned out to be a wonderful meal. What else would you like to do?"

"I always like to look at the stars," smiled Lucy. "We have a while before the sun sets though. Do you have anything in mind?" she asked. "We could go to the amusement park and ride the roller coaster," suggested Erza, stacking her dishes together. "Oh, sure. I um. I've never actually ridden a roller coaster," mentioned Lucy shyly. "Well, except that one time in Edolas, but that wasn't exactly planned nor was it fun." Erza looked surprised. "Never? Really?" she responded, incredulous. "I didn't have the opportunity to do stuff like that before I joined Fairy Tail. Come to think of it, I didn't have much of a life at all before I left my father's estate." Lucy shrugged. "Come on, then," grinned Erza. "You're in for a wild ride."

...

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," said Lucy nervously. The two were moments from boarding, standing at the front of the line. "I did no such thing. You're here of your own free will," laughed Erza. "Maybe so. I'm still anxious though," confessed Lucy, diverting her attention away from the shiny scarlet tracks snaked around them.

Erza grabbed Lucy's hands. "I know you're worried. Don't be. Your first time will be great," teased Erza, biting her lower lip in an attempt to suppress a grin. Lucy turned bright red, averting her gaze. "Geez, thanks Erza," she replied sarcastically, feeling a flutter in her heart.

The sound of rolling wheels on metal mixed with excited screams, filling the air. The roller coaster came to a screeching halt. Wide-eyed customers, hair blown back, exited the ride in a daze, smiles plastered across their faces. "Looks like we're up," gestured Erza, nodding towards the now open gate in front of them. She led Lucy by the hand towards a pair of seats. "The front?" cried Lucy, staring at her awaiting seat with apprehension. "Of course!" chirped Erza, climbing in. "You're getting the full experience."

Lucy reluctantly followed Erza's lead. Her legs dangling, the firmly locking body restraint lowered into place and clicked. She gulped. "Erza, I swear if we die, I'm going to kill you," she shouted towards the seat beside her.

The cart lurched forward, beginning to move. It travelled slowly upward. Blood pumping, Lucy looked outward as they rose. She could see the entire resort from this height. The beach looked so small; the ocean, vast. She almost forgot she was on a roller coaster as the beauty struck her.

Suddenly, she felt weightless. Before she could question the sensation, the coaster began plummeting towards the earth. She closed her eyes, screaming in surprise. She then felt herself soaring upward, causing her to open her eyes once more. The cart was rocketing along the tracks, traveling into a loop. She felt her sense of reality warp as she was suspended upside down. A powerful joy came over her, contrary to her expectations. As the coaster looped, dove, twisted, and turned, she understood why such things were called thrill rides.

The cart pulled into the station, the ride over as quickly as it began. The body restraint lifted. She stood up and exited the cart, feeling like she was floating. She looked at Erza; they both were grinning ear to ear.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, only vaguely aware that she was walking away from the ride. "I told you it would be great," beamed Erza. "I quite enjoy rides like that." Lucy looked around, eyeing more attractions. "Are the other rides like that one?" she asked, eager to experience more of the amusement park. "There's nothing quite like a roller coaster, but there's some other fun stuff to do," answered Erza, extending her hand for Lucy's. "Shall we?"

...

"That was so much fun!" bubbled Lucy, a spring in her step as she and Erza walked from the amusement park. As the glowing neon of the attractions dimmed, the twinkling stars became more visible. Without conscious effort, the two made their way towards the beach. Lucy felt as if she had walked this path, rehearsed these steps. She became aware that she was moving towards something. The motion seemed automatic, and though her heart began to race, she dared not stop.

Erza flared her nostrils, taking in the salty sea air. The familiarity of the scent resonated with her. She looked at Lucy deeply, taking in the details of her appearance. Even though she had only met her when Lucy joined Fairy Tail, she felt as if she had always known her. A sense of tranquility permeated her being. She surrendered to the moment's flow, wherever it led.

"I always feel such a connection with the stars, and I think it's more than being a celestial wizard," commented Lucy, the shining starlight reflecting in her eyes. Erza took Lucy's hands in her own, their eyes meeting. The sense of déjà vu in Lucy intensified, feeling as if was building towards a climax.  
"What is our business together?" asked Lucy. Her own voice sounded foreign to her; it was as if she wasn't the one speaking. "Beyond that of being soulmates?" responded Erza. "We've come here to learn lessons together. We're here to experience love. We're here to write the story."

Lucy began to feel a vibration in the core of her being. It surged outward, causing her body to shake. "The story?" she inquired. Eyes wide, she was attempting to grasp Erza's meaning. "The story," echoed Erza, nodding towards the stars. Lucy gazed upward; though it wasn't through words, Lucy felt like she understood what Erza meant. "The story we're all a part of," continued Erza. "Our unique experience. Two lovers incarnated together in Earthland, living the lives of wizards bringing light to this dark world."

"I see," replied Lucy, nearly unable to speak. Erza gently squeezed Lucy's hands, running her thumbs soothingly across them. She looked up at the expansive heavens as well, taking in the seemingly infinite points of light filling the sky. She smiled. "In that way, we're like the stars. We help others to find their way with our brightness. Our story is but one telling of the story. One unique yet invaluable light alongside the others, helping everyone to see."

Lucy began to cry, the emotions overwhelming. "It's so beautiful," she wept. "So sad, so powerful, so beautiful – words fail." Erza held her close, hugging her tightly. "I know, darling. I know." She continued to cradle Lucy in her arms, slowly rocking her.

As Lucy's crying calmed, Erza held her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked concernedly. "Yeah," answered Lucy, smiling. "It's just overwhelming, you know?" She wiped the tears from her face. "I know. I just have to make sure," responded Erza, returning her smile.

Lucy's pulse pounded, though the intense vibrations had lessened after the emotional surge had run its course. She leaned in, pressing her soft, full lips against Erza's. Her lips tingled like she had never felt before; it was like her soul was kissing Erza's. The totality of the kiss filled her with a deep understanding.

"I love you," said Lucy as she pulled her lips from Erza's. "Our time together has been so short, but I feel like I've known you forever and I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Erza returned her kiss in full, feeling energy surge through her being. "I love you too," she responded, her gaze filled with passionate intensity.

Lucy took Erza by the hand and led her away from the beach. The two walked in silence towards their hotel room, feeling as if they were actors on a stage walking towards the next scene.


	5. A Night at Akane

Note: This chapter is explicit in nature. If you do not wish to read explicit material, please skip this chapter. You will be able to read chapter six and not miss any key plot points if you skip this chapter.

...

They entered. Upon hearing the lock click, Lucy turned and pushed Erza against the door with a thud. She kissed her hard, her hands wrapping around the redhead's backside. Erza was caught off guard, returning the forceful kiss and adjusting herself against the door. She felt Lucy's tongue pushing into her mouth, meeting it with her own at the entrance. She quickly began heating up to Lucy's level, sucking softly on the blonde's tongue grabbing her bottom.

Lucy gasped slightly as Erza pulled their bodies together, mouths intertwined in their passionate dance. She felt Erza's hips grinding against her own, sending a jolt of electricity through her. She softly bit Erza's lower lip, pulling on it to break the kiss. Erza inhaled and began turning her head as Lucy kissed down her jaw. Lucy trailed playfully down her neck, eliciting a throaty exhale from Erza as she arrived at the crook. She sucked lightly, licking upward to Erza's ear.

"I want you," breathed Lucy hotly. Erza felt her body shiver and made eye contact with Lucy. The fires of lust burned brightly between them. Erza pushed herself off of the wall, leading Lucy towards the bed. She sat, pulling Lucy next to her. As Lucy moved to continue, Erza stopped her. "I don't mean to interrupt the flow, darling, but before we do this, I think it's important to talk about what we like and don't like," explained Erza. "What are your preferences?"

Lucy faltered, looking away from her. "I don't know," confessed Lucy, staring hard at the empty couch near the bed. "I've never done anything like this before." Erza felt her pulse catch in her throat. "I see. With a girl, or–" "With anyone."

Erza swallowed, gently squeezing Lucy's hand. "That's okay," she began. "We don't have to if you don't want to. Don't feel like this is something we have to do for my sake." Lucy returned her squeeze, turning to face Erza. "I want to, I do. I'm just nervous and worried that I won't do it right, or something."

Erza smiled slightly, caressing Lucy's hand. "Your concerns are valid, and I'm not trying to discredit your feelings, but doing this with the person I love would be so wonderfully special that I have no doubts that it would be an incredible experience," assured Erza. Lucy half-smiled, traces of worry still present on her face.

"If you would still like to continue, I give you my word that I will let you know if there's anything I don't like," promised Erza. "Yeah?" smiled Lucy, her self-confidence beginning to return. "Of course. If you would like me to lead, I can do that as well," continued Erza, her smile mirroring Lucy's. "I would enjoy that very much," cooed Lucy.

Erza moved closer to Lucy and began kissing her neck, sending a shiver down Lucy's spine. Lucy lowered herself onto her elbows, relaxing her back and tilting her neck. Erza took the opportunity to lean over Lucy, kissing down her neck and onto her chest. Lucy inhaled, pushing her chest forward in response. Erza kissed across her chest, pushing Lucy's top lower with her chin as she did.

"If any of this becomes too much for you or you want to stop, please let me know," commented Erza, nuzzling her nose against Lucy's bra through her shirt. Lucy's slight gasp let Erza know she was in the right spot; the redhead began lightly tracing circles around the area.

"Also," continued Erza, "if I do something you like, be sure to tell me so I can do it again." She grazed her teeth across Lucy's covered breast, seductively raising her gaze to her partner's. Lucy bit her lower lip, lust-filled eyes locking with Erza's.

"I like that," replied Lucy, watching as Erza teased her. "I see," responded Erza coyly. She pushed Lucy's top down once more, kissing up her chest and back up neck. She exhaled slowly into Lucy's ear. "It's getting a bit hot in here, don't you think?" she growled, sitting up and pulling off her top.

Lucy caught sight of Erza in a crimson bra with black lace, her pulse pounding. She had even seen Erza naked before they were dating, but she had never felt burning passion like she did in this moment. Following Erza's lead, Lucy stripped her top off, tossing it aside. Erza barely caught a glimpse before Lucy pulled the redhead on top of her.

As their lips met, Lucy spread her legs, wrapping them around Erza's. She traced her nails around and down Erza's back, sucking on the redhead's tongue as it entered her mouth. She fumbled with Erza's bra, managing to unhook it.

Pulling out of the kiss, Erza smirked, maneuvering her shoulders to remove the bra. She pushed her hips forward, causing Lucy to audibly gasp. She kissed down Lucy's neck once more, arriving at her right breast. She playfully slipped Lucy's bra strap off her shoulder, pulling the cup down and partially exposing her breast as she kissed lower. Erza arrived at her nipple, slyly tracing her tongue around the blonde's areola. Lucy whimpered, pushing her chest forward repeatedly as Erza slowly circled.

"Is there something you want?" purred Erza, looking up at Lucy in anticipation. "Just do it, please!" pleaded Lucy, continuing to press her chest outward. "Why didn't you say so?" smirked Erza, dragging her tongue across Lucy's nipple. Lucy moaned, relaxing her body and accepting the pleasure. Erza licked around Lucy's areola once more before sucking lightly, eliciting another moan from her. She circled her tongue as she sucked, fully intent on delivering the pleasure for which Lucy had begged.

Lucy propped herself up, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. Where was once anxiety was now passion. Her heavily lidded eyes met Erza's, who bit her lip in excitement. "Now that's a sight to behold," remarked Erza, beginning to run her hands across Lucy's body. Her skin, soft and supple, was intoxicatingly inviting. She teased Lucy's right nipple with her thumb, causing the blonde to lightly gasp.

Erza grinned, running her fingers down from Lucy's neck to her breasts. She squeezed once before sliding her hands down to Lucy's hips and lowering her head to the blonde's left breast. Skipping the teasing, she took her nipple in her mouth, sucking firmly. Lucy grinded against Erza, the combination causing an ecstatic moan to escape her lips. Erza spread the skin around Lucy's nipple with two fingers in a V shape, deliberately stopping to garner Lucy's focus.

Lucy watched with bated breath as Erza locked eyes with her, slowly licking her nipple between her spread fingers. She worked her tongue around Lucy's areola before rapidly flicking her tongue across the area. Lucy grabbed Erza's head, pressing the redhead's mouth fully against her. Erza expertly worked, delivering what Lucy's body language had asked for.

Erza kissed up Lucy's chest, arriving at her lips. She kissed her intensely, pressing her entire body against her as she did. Erza's skin felt smooth as velvet, its softness a sensation Lucy would never forget. Erza began rocking her hips rhythmically, grinding against her. Lucy rolled her head against the pillow, moaning and tightening the grip of her legs.

Lucy's breathing became heavier as they continued. She grabbed Erza's bottom before holding onto her hips, her rhythm in sync with Erza's. Lucy grinded against her for a moment longer before eventually pushing her up by her shoulders.

"Something the matter?" inquired Erza, arching her back as she sat with Lucy's legs around her. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight. "If what I'm experiencing is any indication," panted Lucy, "I have something I'd like to try." She sat up, grabbing a pillow behind her and tossing it towards to foot of the bed. "Oh?" replied Erza, her expression hungrily curious. "Yeah."

Lucy unwrapped her legs from around Erza, pushing her down onto the pillow. She climbed on top of Erza, kissing her chest. She slowly kissed towards Erza's left nipple, pausing as she reached the areola. She breathed hotly, sending a shudder down Erza's spine and a jolt between her legs. Lucy began to suck, eliciting a gasp. She paused, sucking her thumb and forefinger. She began teasing Erza's nipples with her mouth and fingers. Erza closed her eyes, letting out sighs of approval.

Erza suddenly felt the pressure of a hand between her legs, causing her to both open her eyes and spread her legs. She inhaled sharply, her eyes falling on Lucy's mischievous grin. Lucy slowly massaged her, guided by Erza's moans of approval. Lucy ran her hand up Erza's skirt, glancing at her for permission. "Do you mind if I-" "By all means," assured Erza, repositioning herself and opening her legs.

Erza's underwear was thoroughly damp. A layer of smooth silk was the only barrier between them. Lucy lightly traced her fingers over Erza's panties, causing the redhead's legs to twitch. Lucy hooked her thumbs around the fabric. Erza shifted her hips, allowing Lucy to remove the matching yet unseen lingerie bottoms. She tugged off her skirt, now completely nude.

Lucy began to feel nervous. She was hoping her boldness would allow her to press onward, but this was uncharted territory. Erza noticed her hesitation, speaking up. "Stagefright?" she asked, closing her legs but remaining on her back. "A little," admitted Lucy, smiling sheepishly. "Some encouragement, perhaps?" she suggested, gazing longingly at Erza's body. Erza extended her hand, taking hold of Lucy's. "You'll do fine. Here, let me show you."

Erza placed her hand on top of Lucy's, moving it to her mound and spreading her legs. Guiding Lucy's fingers, she began to rub rhythmically, slowly teasing herself. She then curled Lucy's fingers, sliding them inside her. She withdrew them, making eye contact with the blonde before inserting them once more. "That feels amazing," affirmed Erza, removing her hand from Lucy's. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to become one with the pleasure.

Lucy gulped, improvising what Erza had done. She paid careful attention to Erza's reactions, repeating whatever caused moans and gasps. After a moment, pleasing Erza began to feel naturally intuitive. Lucy curled her fingers upward inside Erza, slowly circling her thumb around her clitoris. Erza began to moan loudly, clenching at the bedsheets. Lucy varied her speed and pressure, gauging what seemed to be optimal by Erza's vocal approval.

Erza rode the waves of satisfaction, feeling the ebb and flow of sexual energy slowly build to a climax. Just before reaching the peak, she grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Hang on," she instructed, removing Lucy's hand. "Did I do something wrong?" questioned Lucy, looking slightly worried. "No, that was fantastic," laughed Erza. "You almost sent me over the edge, but I'm not through with you yet."

Erza sat up, running her fingers into Lucy's hair and holding her head in place. She kissed her fully and passionately. "I told you you'd be amazing," smiled Erza, kissing her again. "Would you like me to return the favor?" she asked alluringly, eyes on Lucy's. Lucy felt a throbbing between her legs; she was so turned on, she almost felt sore. She swallowed, examining the balance between nervousness and desire. She wanted Erza more than she ever had before. "Sure thing," she grinned, scales tipping in favor of pleasure and intimacy.

Lucy laid down, resting her head against a pillow. She exhaled slowly, attempting to dispel her nerves. Erza crawled on top of her, touching the side of her face while kissing her softly. Lucy closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss. The entire experience felt surreal. Erza kissed along Lucy's cheek and down her neck, dragging her tongue back up to Lucy's earlobe. Lucy felt a jolt of excitement surge between her legs.

Erza kissed slowly and purposefully down Lucy's neck and onto her chest, playfully teasing her nipples with her fingers before running her hands down to Lucy's hips. Each kiss, each point of contact sent electricity through Lucy's body. Erza continued kissing down Lucy's body, descending past her navel and arriving at the top of her shorts. Erza slid her hands up Lucy's smooth legs, moving them towards the inside of her thighs. Lucy tensed her body in anticipation, only to feel Erza's thumbs trace up to the button of her shorts.

Lucy shifted her waist as Erza pulled off her bottoms and tossed them aside. She spread her legs, heart racing; Erza took the opportunity to lightly run her fingers across the thin fabric between Lucy and herself. Lucy relaxed her body in preparation, closing her eyes once more. She jolted as Erza kissed her inner thigh. "Sorry!" she giggled. "That just surprised me." She adjusted herself, taking in another deep breath as Erza kissed the same spot once more.

Erza kissed towards Lucy's panties, breathing hotly over them before kissing inside her other thigh. Lucy pushed her hips forward, whimpering. Erza softly kissed Lucy through her dampened underwear before dragging her tongue upward. Lucy gripped the bedsheets, biting her lips to suppress a reaction. Erza traced her fingers in the same pattern as her tongue before pulling Lucy's panties down and off. "I guess I'll stop teasing and give you what you want," she laughed, spreading Lucy's legs and lowering her head.

Erza exhaled slowly, causing Lucy to quiver. She traced her tongue around Lucy's entrance before flattening her tongue and licking upward. Lucy let out a low moan, feeling her body relax into the bed. Erza grinned to herself, circling her tongue around Lucy's clitoris. She began to suck, continuing to rotate her tongue. Lucy gasped, grasping at the bedsheets. It felt as if ecstatic electricity was pulsing through her body, each jolt fueled by Erza.

As Erza continued to suck, she curled her tongue inside. She caressed Lucy's body, fingers teasing erect nipples. Lucy bucked in pleasure, her senses heightened with her eyes closed. Erza ran her fingers down the blonde's midriff and legs. She bobbed her head in sync with Lucy's movements, gazing longingly up at her to watch her reactions.

Erza paused, raising her head. "Is it okay if I finger you?" she asked, waiting for Lucy's permission. "Yeah, just be gentle please," requested Lucy, shifting her body slightly. "Of course, my darling," assured Erza.

Erza sucked on her fingers before lowering her head back down again. She slowly resumed pleasuring Lucy's clitoris, allowing Lucy time to heat up to where she was a moment before. Once Lucy was moaning in approval, Erza gently slid a finger inside her. She curled it upward, making a come-hither motion. Lucy gasped, tossing her hands out and grabbing the sheets.

"How is that?" asked Erza, continuing the motion. "More please," pleaded Lucy, rocking her hips to the rhythm of Erza's finger. Erza lowered her head, sliding another finger inside Lucy. Noticing her tightness, Erza went slowly, allowing Lucy's body to adjust before continuing.

Erza's mouth, fingers, and Lucy's hips reached a synchronized rhythm. Lucy was in the throes of ecstasy; waves of pleasure rolled outward, filling her entire body. She felt herself move closer and closer to what she was sure was orgasm.

"Wait, wait," she rasped, her willpower barely winning out over surrender. Erza did as instructed, looking at Lucy and waiting for clarification. "That was like nothing I've ever felt. I want you to feel it with me," continued Lucy, her breathing heavy. "I understand," replied Erza. "I'd like to feel it with you too."

Erza spread Lucy's legs, climbing on top of her. "Wrap your legs around me," instructed Erza lustily, beginning to kiss the blonde's neck. Lucy did so, her calves resting on top of Erza's hips. Erza positioned herself, beginning to grind against Lucy. The two moved to a slow but steady rhythm, adjusting to one another.

Erza held her body up, making eye contact with Lucy. She began breathing slowly and deeply until their breaths synchronized. She kissed Lucy softly, feeling energy flow between them. "I love you, Lucy," uttered Erza, awe-struck by the power of the moment. "I love you too," responded Lucy. She was certain she could see the electricity between them as she gazed into Erza's eyes.

Erza gyrated her hips in time with Lucy's, steadily increasing the speed as the intensity built. Erza rested her head on Lucy's shoulder, their bodies fully pressed against one another. Ecstatic energy began to slowly rise; Erza surrendered to the flow and allowed it to guide her movements.

Lucy and Erza both began to moan as their bodies rocked. Lucy felt a powerfully pleasurable sensation building in her body that was similar to what she had felt earlier but with an added layer of depth. She felt as if she was experiencing both a physical and energetic union was Erza as the intensity rose.

Erza kissed Lucy's neck as their bodies worked into a frenzy, the tempest of orgasm reaching a crescendo. An eruption coursed through both of their forms, extending outward to their fingertips and even into the air around them. Erza kissed Lucy repeatedly as their movements slowed. The two lay, one on top of the other, hearts beating in unison. Their bodies felt fused; neither wished to separate.

After several moments passed, Erza reluctantly pulled herself from Lucy and landed beside her in the bed. She draped her arm across the blonde, holding her close. "That was incredible," murmured Lucy. "Did you feel the –" she paused, searching for the right descriptor. "Energy exchange? I did. It certainly blew my mind," responded Erza, tracing her hand along Lucy's body.

"Was that an enjoyable experience for you?" asked Erza, wanting to confirm her suspicions. "Are you kidding? That was incredible! We're going to have to do that again for sure," smirked Lucy, glancing over at Erza and seeing a sly smile spread across her face. "How about for you though? Did I do alright?"

"I'm not going to lie, this is the most amazing thing I've ever been lucky enough to experience. All of it. You're the girl of my dreams, and I wouldn't trade this for anything," answered Erza, her eyes meeting Lucy's. "So to answer your question: Yes, you did wonderfully," she grinned. "Good, I'm glad. I was totally just guessing," laughed Lucy. "Well, you certainly did a great job of guessing, chortled Erza.

Lucy blinked, her eyes beginning to grow heavy as her head rested against the pillow. "I'm kind of tired all of a sudden," she commented, looking over at Erza. "I know what you mean," Erza replied. "I have a feeling I'll be sleeping well tonight."

Lucy turned, pressing her backside into Erza. "What better than falling asleep in the arms of the one I love?" said Lucy, a sense of incredible safety coming over her. "That sounds wonderful, darling," agreed Erza, resting her eyes. She was sure that she would be seeing Lucy again as soon as she slipped into a dream.


End file.
